Was She Worth It?
by Bunnie24
Summary: Sarah Weston confronts her husband after discovering his affair with Max Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

He walked out of the bathroom after a very relaxing shower to notice that his once organized room was now a mess with the bed disheveled and the dresser drawers left completely open with the majority of clothes missing from them.

Mike hummed to himself, taking note of the mess as he walked out of his bedroom and made his way downstairs "Babe?" he called out, searching the house for Sarah when he noticed luggage by the front door.

"Sarah?" Mike called out, beginning to become concerned.

He walked into the living room to find Sarah sitting on the couch, a furious look on her face as it became obvious that she was waiting for him.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Sarah hummed "What's up?" she asked rhetorically, brewing a series of thoughts in her mind "What is up?" she asked herself again before looking at Mike once again.

"Question: Who's Max?" Sarah asked, standing up from the couch.

Mike looked his wife over, noticing the subtle twitches going through her body as well as Mikes' cell phone in her hands; he knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

He swallowed hard "Ryan's niece." he said softly.

Mike observed his wife, her eyes screamed murder but her body said distraught as her breathing became shallow.

Sarah hummed again, swallowing hard as she looked Mike straight in the eyes as she began to approach him "…well, she's called 6 times, and has left 4 voicemails…as well as 7 text messages." She remarked, unlocking Mikes' phone.

"'Where are you?'" Sarah read "'I need you, babe.'" She continued "'I can't _wait_ to see you, babe.'" She continued on before looking back up at Mike, he could see a fire brewing in her brown eyes before she flung the phone at Mike.

It missed him, hitting the wall and breaking into several pieces when they both heard the tiny footsteps of Grace climbing down the stairs; Sarah huffed as she looked past Mike and at Grace who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Mike turned to see Grace standing with her suitcase and her favorite Madeline doll, he knew where the conversation was leading and it was breaking his heart.

"You all ready?" Sarah asked Grace with a gentle smile.

Grace nodded "Yeah."

Sarah continued to smile "Well, give your dad and me a minute and go wait by the car." She instructed.

The two adults were silent as they listened to Grace leave the house, shutting the door softly behind her, Mike immediately went weak in the knees "Baby, think about what you're doing." He remarked.

"Don't 'baby' me…" Sarah said in a low whisper.

That frightened Mike more than anything as he swallowed hard "Sarah, just let me explain."

"Don't 'Sarah' me either…" she snarled in a whisper.

"You're busted, Weston. There isn't a damn thing you can say to fix this…" she said before slapping Mike across the face.

Mike didn't fight it, he knew he deserved it as he looked back at Sarah who didn't waste any time as her fist connected with his nose and he immediately fell to his knees on the carpet.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but Mike failed to realize that if that said woman was an ex-Joe Carroll groupie who just three years ago got out of prison for a 5-year stint—you might as well just kill yourself before she does.

"What? I couldn't give you any more children, so you went off and replaced me with someone who could? Is that it?" she yelled at him.

Mike looked up at Sarah, feeling the blood oozing out of his nose; he flinched as Sarah spit on him, her teeth grinding and her fists clenched as she looked down at him with furious anger.

"I hope she was worth it." She hissed before walking past him.

Mike huffed, turning to face Sarah "Sarah, wait." She remarked, grabbing her ankle and pulling her to come back to him.

Sarah screamed as she pulled her ankle away from his grasp "Get off of me!" she cried, turning back to Mike who looked pathetic as he stared up at him.

"…I'll be filing the papers by the end of tonight," she hissed at him, taking another step away while still looking down at the pathetic man she called her husband "…I hope Ryan tears you apart." She proclaimed before walking to the front door, grabbing her suitcase, and leaving the house.

Two years of marriage as well as his 7-year old daughter just walked out of his house, Mike honestly didn't know what he was thinking knocking boots with Max Hardy—he didn't know why either when he had Sarah, but he did it.

Mike slowly picked himself up off the floor to tend to his nose; knowing Sarah, it was only a matter of time before Ryan heard about the affair between Max and Mike, and he knew that whatever Sarah did to him—Ryan would do twice as worse.


	2. Chapter 2

He stormed into the E.R unit of the hospital, making eyes with every nurse and every doctor he passed before he stopped and saw her.

All of his frustration and anger balled up in his chest as he watched his estranged wife at the nurses' station, writing down notes of a patient she had just encountered as she stood there in her blue scrubs and her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail.

Sarah had taken Grace from him, and that he could handle; but when he found out earlier that evening that Sarah had forbidden him from seeing her completely—he lost his mind.

"Sarah!" he yelled out, approaching her swiftly.

Sarah huffed as she rolled her eyes, handing the head nurse the file and walked away from Mike who stomped his way towards Sarah and grabbed her arm, pulling her in his direction.

"You won't let me see my daughter?" Mike hissed at her.

"You don't deserve to see your daughter!" Sarah hissed back.

Mike growled "Goddamn it, Sarah! She's my daughter! Grace is my daughter! You can't just take her away from me!" he yelled.

"NO—she's _my_ daughter! And I will do what I please with her." Sarah remarked as she pulled her arm away from Mike and began to walk around the isle and away from Mike as the nurses' inside watched.

Mike chased after her "You won't even let Ryan see her?" he asked.

"Ryan understands why I won't let him see her!" Sarah said, continuing to walk away from Mike.

"Damnit, Sarah! Let me see Grace!" Mike demanded.

Sarah scuffed, ignoring Mikes' request as she walked into a patient room and shut the door behind her.

Mike yelled, standing by the door as he waited for Sarah to come out, occasionally looking down at his watch to count the minutes that she was 'hiding out' in the room.

After a few minutes, Sarah opened the door and rolled her eyes at Mike, walking past him and began to walk back to the nurses' station.

"You can't keep her from me forever, Sarah!" Mike hissed as he followed her.

Sarah just ignored him as she made it to the nurses' station, speaking with the others while Mike towered over her; she didn't care—it wasn't as if he could hurt her there with her co-workers and security around.

"Look at me, Sarah!" he hissed again.

Sarah turned to him, her eyes filled with anger; she pushed the clipboard she was working on away and glared at her husband "…do you know how much pain you've caused me?" she whispered to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Mike whispered.

"YOU FUCKED THAT HARDY BITCH!" Sarah screamed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes; the entire E.R now staring at the two of them.

Mike couldn't say anything, all of his anger now replaced with the guilt from early as Sarah shook out of anger "…I've never had such an urge to hurt another human being as I do now with you and her…" she confessed to him.

"How did you never meant to hurt me by sleeping with your best friends' niece? While I, no less, am at home…taking care of _our_ daughter." Sarah whispered.

Mike struggled to make a complete sentence when Sarah finally shook her head at Mike "…you'll see her after we get a custody agreement." She muttered, pushing away from the isle and walking away from Mike.

"I'm not signing those papers, Sarah!" he proclaimed.

"Then I guess you'll never see her again." Sarah remarked, beginning to walk down the hall and out of Mikes' view.


End file.
